Blue to Red in the Moonlight
by SeaGreen
Summary: Hot, passionate, and nearly untamable. The fire benders. Quick and temperamental, every word they say, and actions they take are led by their hearts. They bend first and ask later.


Blue to Red in the Moonlight

By: SeaGreen

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon. Not me.

Inspiration: Fuseki by Katalyst019.

* * *

Hot, passionate, and nearly untamable. The fire benders. Quick and temperamental, every word they say, and actions they take are led by their hearts. They bend first and ask later. 

Blue lightening, the cold fire.

Precise, logical and cruel. The ones who can manipulate and control it are said to be just as cold as the certain death that lightening can bring. Their emotions are tempered like fine deadly steel. They hold and suppress passion and let it loose with unerring accuracy. One hardly misses.

Azula isn't completely cold. She rages unimaginably hot. She has brilliant red gold flames, but she holds them in. Holds them; so that every action is a thought out maneuver, every word is a carefully sharpened dagger and every lie is a believable truth.

She used to burn as hotly as her brother, Zuko, but the weight of royalty dropped heavily on her young shoulders, and she started to burn cold blue.

Practicing hours and hours, no rest and hardly any play. Masters trained her, as Zuko could never be trained. He was Mommy's little angel. Always being protected, always getting to play with the turtle ducks.

She was always jealous of him as a child, pushing him and bullying him. But, once she started surpassing him, she began to resent his lack of skills. Every waking moment. Drilling, yelling, punishment, bending. She had to be what her brother failed at, a prodigy worthy of being heir to the Fire Nation's Throne. She hated Zuko for that.

In time, she accepted what her destiny forced upon her. Fire bending prodigy, Fire nation princess. Blue lightening.

But as her mission went on, the chase for the Avatar and for her exiled brother, the blue lightening returned to the passionate flames of red, because of one insignificant bender. A bender she wanted for herself.

* * *

Bending the water, Katara used the water whip to slash at the assailing psychotic fire nation princess. She had gotten separated from Sokka, Aang, and Toph during an ambush in the forest. The group had scattered, running from a group of troops and Azula's trio. The others were probably dealing with troops and Azula's lackeys, the knife thrower and the crazy gymnast. But, here she was, fighting desperately with her polar opposite, Azula. 

Both their bending skills were at almost at equally high levels, but their elements changed who held the advantage over whom, during every battle.

The fight had started in the day, but sunset was an hour past. Her bending was at the peek tonight, with the full moon hanging low in the twilight. Crystal droplets of water and ice caught the sparkling flashes, coloring the darkness a glimmering blue.

"What the hell do you want!?" Katara screamed, as the lightening crashed into the mountain side beside her.

"The Avatar! And you, filthy water bending peasant are in my way!" Azula grinned. The sun was down, and the moon was up. But, Azula wasn't looking for a fair fight.

"To bad you'll never get to him," Katara said trumpet evident in her voice. She had managed to tap into an underground spring and a swirling tempest of a wave came crashing down on the scowling fire bender.

The fire princess leaped out of the way. But, her legs were caught in the water's current as it bent upward to catch her. Crashing down, she slammed into the ground hard, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Paralyzed, stunned. The princess was still.

Katara slowly walked to her fallen prey. It had been a long tiring battle, and it was time to finish it. Raising her hands, she formed a razor sharp length of ice.

Show no mercy, for none would have been shown to you. To your friends, to your family. Kill her and end it, before she can hurt anyone else.

Covered in battle wounds, bloody cuts and dirt, the fire bender looked as if she were just another victim of the war. A helpless martyr of fate, doomed to a life wrought with grief and pain, forever trapped in senseless fighting.

Katara stared at her for a long moment. Too frail, too vulnerable, too easy to kill. Slowly the water bender came to Azula's side.

As she was, the fire bender was beautiful. Even with the blood covering her side, slightly flowing from her plush lips, and those golden hypnotic eyes closed, she was something to behold. Her slight form seemed to hide the raw strength and agility of her muscles. Lush black hair spilling from her usual bun. Unconsciousness seemed to become the princess, highlighting her delicate noble features in softness only found in the realm of sleep. At this moment, she looked as young as her age would suggest. A girl.

Exhaustion suddenly pulled at the water bender as she stared hard at the enemy who looked as if she was a precious frail thing. The fire bender looked as if she needed someone to coddle her and hold her. She looked as if lightening never burned at her fingertips and hatred never entered her eyes.

With a slight twist of Katara's fingers, the sharp ice suddenly met the pale skin of the princess's neck. Heir to the fire nation, heir to the enemy, heir to the all the mistakes and wrongdoings of the war, Azula deserved to die. She needed to die to end the threat to Aang and to the world. A trickle of blood seeped down into the fire princess's collar as the deadly ice continued to hug the skin of her delicate neck.

Could she become what she detested? To kill in cold blood. To kill for the sake of others. To kill for a purpose. Like the fire nation.

No. The ice fell apart and Katara's fingers relaxed.

* * *

Notes: Well this was going to be a long story but…two problems. I only write when I have nothing what so ever to do with my life. And I write about a sentence every month when I try to write more than a chapter long story. (This little chapter was written in a night, but it was only finished 8 months later…) so, to save everyone the pain of waiting around for maybe and probably not another chapter… Presenting a one-shot brought to you by the makers of writer's block!!! Even though it's doesn't really work as a one-shot...and is begging to be finished...and could potentially turn into some Azula/Katara fun. Oh well. You win some...you lose most. 


End file.
